


A Proper Rose

by MirageSand



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirageSand/pseuds/MirageSand
Kudos: 5





	A Proper Rose

A Proper Rose (RWBY Elegance TF)

Weiss Schnee sighed as she thought about the team she had been assigned to at Beacon Academy. "It would be fine if the Headmaster at least made me leader but how could he choose a ridiculous girl like Ruby instead?" Weiss had a headache just thinking about Ruby's crazy antics. She just knew something had to be done about it. "Well if I want a job done perfectly, I can only trust myself to do it. It's up to me to mold Ruby into a leader worth following. Someone who understands why I possess more qualities suited to being a leader." She smirked as she began planning it all out in her head. Weiss knew it would take some time for her to get everything necessary for her goal.

A week later and the last item Weiss required had just arrived. It was then that Ruby came barging in energetically through the door. "Hi Weiss! Oooh what's in the box?" She asked as she looked over the box from every angle.

Weiss took a moment to compose herself and not get frustrated. She had to act friendly and polite for her plan to work. "Perfect timing Ruby, this is actually a gift from me to you. I know we got off to a bad start but perhaps this will help mend things a bit."

Ruby's eyes lit up as her gaze shifted back and forth between the present and Weiss. "Really!? A gift for me?" Feeling curious she tore open the package and awaiting her was an elegant rapier. Weiss smirked knowing that a weapon fanatic like Ruby wouldn't be able to resist. Just as she expected, Ruby immediately began checking out the weapon and gushing over it. The rapier was fairly similar to Weiss's own Myrtenaster though painted red and black. "This is incredible! The metal feels so great, it must be super rare. The color is a lot better too! I-I mean its not like white is a bad color or anything, It’s just red and black are more my colors, you know what I mean?"

Weiss calmly nodded. "A weapon should always look marvelous as well. Even on the battlefield there is no excuse for disregarding fashion. Regardless you are right to be impressed by it. This is an experimental upgrade to my own Myrtenaster. Using only the latest in Dust technology it can do everything my weapon can and more. If you so desire I can teach you how to properly wield it."

Ruby was surprised by the request; she never thought that Weiss would want to spend more time with her. "I really appreciate you giving me something so nice, but fighting with a rapier isn't really me. I am happy enough with my Crescent Rose." Ruby said as she took out and cradled her scythe.

“Perhaps, but learning different fighting styles and the applications of Dust is important for a huntress in training. I think that you would learn them much easier with practical experience. Besides do you really want to let such a beautiful weapon go to waste?”

Ruby took a moment to think it over. Learning how to fight with a rapier and all that studying definitely sounded tough. Plus she really wanted to test out the weapon first-hand, not to mention it seemed rude to just let a gift gather dust. Besides if all went well then she would finally have her first friend. Ruby couldn’t think of any better way to bond with someone than over weapons. “Alright Weiss I will do it!

Weiss smirked seeing that her plan was coming along perfectly. The rapier was specially designed to make Ruby’s mind more suggestible and malleable over time. “Splendid, we can begin tomorrow. I have some studying to do and I suggest you do the same. Oh and please be careful with your blade, I don’t want you breaking it before you know how to use it.” She said before leaving the room to head to the library.

“But Weiss, that is soooo boring! Can’t we cut to the swinging and slashing already? Come oooon Weiss, you can’t give me an awesome weapon and expect me not to have fun with it!”

The next day when classes were finished, Ruby and Weiss met up at one of the training areas. Weiss looked around for a moment checking everything out.”Perfect, there is no one else around. We don’t want anyone distracting us during your training.”

Ruby eagerly nodded as she carefully pulled out the weapon. "I am ready Weiss! I am going to master this weapon and show off my skills! You will be all like 'Ruby is so cool and awesome! I am glad to have such a dependable and mature leader!' So just let me tear up those training dummies." Ruby said while trying her best to dramatically flourish the blade.

Weiss sighed while shaking her head. "This is going to be more work than I thought.” She murmured before gently pushing the blade down with her finger. "First rule of using a rapier Ruby is don't point it casually at people's eyes. And you won’t be doing anything until you demonstrate proper and perfect form. Oh don’t give me that pouting look Ruby, you need to understand the most important part about rapiers. A rapier is a delicate and precise weapon. If you use it even slightly wrong then you will be causing more damage to your blade than to your enemy.” She then got to work carefully posing Ruby like she was a mannequin until she was in a proper stance. Weiss let out a little giggle as she looked over Ruby. “It appears you can look rather proper and dignified Ruby. You just need to stay still and silent.”

“Very funny Weiss. This feels so stiff and weird.”

“That is your fault, not mine. I merely asked you to have some proper posture for once, not to try and imitate a statue. It will be tough but I am up to the task of making it perfect.” The next hour or two was spent with Weiss forcing Ruby to practice various stances. Ruby struggled as hard as she could to meet Weiss’s perfectionist standards. Eventually she had the fighting stances down correctly, precise yet fluid. From a first glance, Ruby really did give off an elegant look which gave Weiss hope this would work.

“Can we take a break now Weiss? I am suuuuuper tired!”

Ruby’s whining reminded Weiss that she still had a long way to go before Ruby could behave in a proper manner. “Not yet, we still have more lessons before you can take a break. Standing still in a fight won’t help you at all. So now we will correct your movements.” Ruby sighed as Weiss placed a stack of books atop her head and gave her the arduous task of walking without dropping them. She also had to deal with Weiss’s cold gaze scanning for even the slightest mistake. Another couple hours were spent with Weiss critiquing almost everything Ruby was doing and trying to correct her. “Place your foot perfectly in front of your other foot, keep your wrist limp. No, try again Ruby. It’s not enough to just keep the books from falling, your hips weren’t swinging properly.” Under Weiss’s strict tutelage, Ruby was after some time able to meet Weiss’s standards. She was now perfectly capable of mimicking Weiss’s incredibly elegant movements. Ruby even aced a number of obstacle courses, moving through them with impeccable grace. Weiss beamed proudly seeing how Ruby was succeeding so far. “Simply splendid Ruby, it appears you have a lot of untapped potential. I believe you have earned a rest for now.”

Ruby was enthused to have Weiss complimenting her for once. She didn’t expect Weiss’s praise to feel so wonderful, but she was eager to meet more of Weiss’s expectations. Ruby and Weiss sat down at a table where Weiss happily praised Ruby for the way she daintily sat down. Ruby beamed as Weiss began to pour some tea. “Weiss, I appreciate it but I am not really into tea.”

Ignoring Ruby’s protest, Weiss smirked as she pushed the cup closer to Ruby. “This is a special Schnee tea, I assure you that you will adore it.”

Ruby hesitated for a moment before carefully taking a sip from the tea. The moment it touched her lips, her eyes lit up. “Wow this is incredible Weiss!” Ruby couldn’t stop herself from swiftly drinking the whole cup. “Can I get some more!?”

“Of course, so long as you agree to drink it properly from now on.” Weiss demonstrated to Ruby how to sip from the cup with her pinky extended. Ruby nodded her head energetically as Weiss poured her more of the wonderful tea. She wasted no time gently sipping the tea, addicted to its delectable flavor and relaxing aroma. Weiss was pleased to see the special tea was working its magic and gave Ruby a bit of time to relax before moving onto the next phase. “Well while you relax and enjoy your tea, I think we are due for some studying. You did want to try out the Dust mechanism in the rapier and I am not letting that happen until I am sure you won’t cause a repeat of what happened in the forest.”

“H-hey that wasn’t all my fault! Alright, alright I will study the stupid book. But you have to promise to give me more of that tea!”

Weiss nodded in agreement as she handed Ruby the book. “Read up to chapter 4 and then I will test to make sure you have been reading it carefully.”

As Ruby began reading through the book she occasionally took up a glance to see what Weiss was doing. She noted that Weiss was also reading a book. As Ruby got closer to finishing her book, she got curious as to what exactly Weiss was reading. She was surprised that it seemed to be some book on etiquette. “Do you really need to read something like that? You seem pretty stuffy already.”

Weiss brushed off Ruby’s unintentional insult as she responded. “Simple, there is always room for improvement. It is not enough to just meet one’s standards, one must excel. I have to keep up my family name and my image as a skilled swordswoman. Myrtenaster is a beautiful, graceful and elegant weapon and it deserves a wielder that embodies these qualities.” Ruby was caught off guard by Weiss’s remarks. She had never thought about keeping the honor of a weapon that way before, but as a weapon enthusiast she understood the logic. “Now hurry up and finish the chapters. It is getting late and I still need to quiz you.” Ruby swiftly finished reading the end of the chapter and was then bombarded with technical questions by Weiss. When she was satisfied, the two headed back to their dorm room.

Ruby was too focused thinking on what Weiss had told her to focus on the fact she didn’t actually get to do anything with the rapier today. Her mind was swirling with thoughts to the point that she couldn’t fall asleep. Ruby decided to relax by watching a show on her scroll. It was doing great on getting her mind off of things until a specific character showed up. It was an eccentric rapier using noblewoman which reminded her a bit of Weiss. Ruby laughed a bit thinking if all rapier users were like this until she realized something. “Maybe this is what Weiss was talking about. Do I have to be more like this girl if I want to be the right wielder?” Ruby thought as she took another look at the rapier. Her gaze lingered upon the blade, enamored by how lovely it was. Ruby certainly felt like she didn’t want to disgrace such an amazing weapon. It was then that she noticed the etiquette book lying about. Weiss’s words about ‘excelling’ floated around her mind until she couldn’t take it anymore.

The next day Weiss woke up early, she wanted to have as much time as possible to continue molding Ruby into a lovely young lady. She was annoyed to see that Ruby was still sleeping soundly. “I swear, that girl. If she had the control to not stay up so late she wouldn’t be sleeping in.” It was then that Weiss noticed the etiquette book in the sleeping girl’s hands. Her frown turned into a soft smile. “I suppose I can let it go this one time.” Weiss waited til Ruby woke up with the girl feeling compelled to apologize. Weiss simply took the chance to teach Ruby to apologize in a dignified and calm manner as opposed to inelegant blubbering. When that was finished the two headed back to the training area. “Are you ready to begin Ruby.”

“I am ready Weiss.” Ruby said before attempting to curtsy before her teammate. Her clumsy curtsy though nearly sent her toppling over.

“What are you doing Ruby?” Weiss asked in utter confusion.

Ruby rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment as she tried to explain. “Last night I was watching a show and I saw this girl and she reminded me of what you said about being the right user of a weapon. And she did this a lot and I thought if I did it too then I would be more of a better wielder.

“Well I suppose I can’t fault you for trying. Still I can’t let you do it badly.” Weiss then helped Ruby get down the perfect curtsy which made her feel so proud when she pulled it off properly. “With that done, we can resume training. First show me what you learned yesterday.” Ruby nodded and showed off all the elegant stances and movements she was able to pull off now. Weiss gave an approving nod. “It appears that you are finally ready to practice with the rapier. We shall begin with some simple training thrusts.”

Ruby jumped with joy at the news. “Oh this is going to be so much fun! I have been waiting so long for this!” Weiss gave Ruby a cold glare which made her give a sheepish smile before reverting to her former perfect posture. “I meant I am delighted to receive such a wonderful opportunity.” Weiss let it slide as she commanded Ruby to pull out the rapier. From there they spent an hour of Ruby practicing basic thrusts and the occasional slash. Weiss was pleased to see that Ruby was learning pretty quickly. It took her a bit to adjust to the weapon’s weight but her stances were perfect from the start. “Wonderful work Ruby.” Ruby curtsied to Weiss in thanks never expecting to hear so much praise from Weiss. After that, Weiss even trusted Ruby enough for her to finally have her try out using dust attacks with the rapier. Even Ruby was surprised as she was doing various elemental attacks without accidentally destroying everything around her. As long as she kept herself composed and used precise attacks then everything was good. Weiss noticed however occasionally Ruby would lose a bit of focus and the attacks got slightly wilder. “Let’s take a break for now and have some tea. I noticed you read my etiquette book last night, did you enjoy it?”

Ruby blushed as she sat down, embarrassed that Weiss found out about it. “It was exquisite and quite insightful. It taught me how to act and talk in such a dignified and proper manner.”Ruby said with a proud smirk as she sipped her tea.

“It certainly seems to have helped with your vocabulary. I am proud to see you making such strides in so short a time.”

“I am pretty amazing! I mean I strive to improve myself after all. Why don’t we discuss something interesting like your technique for brewing such lovely tea?”

Weiss nodded as the two began to chat. She was pleasantly surprised to see Ruby so eager and enthusiastic about various refined topics. She could tell that the effects of the rapier and the tea were working marvelously. Weiss had to admit that they might have been working too well though. Ruby was clearly wanting and trying very hard to be a mature young lady but that was the problem. While mostly maintaining the proper behavior, she would occasionally get too excited about things and lose composure for a moment. Ruby had learned it all well but it just wasn’t natural yet. Eventually while discussing types of tea, Ruby excitedly raised her cup and accidentally splashed Weiss in the face. She apologized profusely for it as Weiss cleaned her face. “You need to remember to always be composed. Weiss was thinking hard about how to tame Ruby’s energy when Ruby unexpectedly let out a disjointed and strange laugh that seemed to be somewhat haughty. “It’s not polite to laugh at an accident you caused.”

“Sorry Weiss, I was trying to copy the laugh from that girl I was talking about earlier. I thought it would be fun but I didn’t pull it off right.”

Weiss was about to scold Ruby again for goofing off before she realized something. If she was able to channel Ruby’s enthusiasm then she could finish molding her into a lady. “Ruby I have a fun suggestion that I think will benefit you greatly. Tomorrow you can try to spend the day behaving like that girl on your show. If you keep it up well than I will reward you quite handsomely.”

Ruby stopped to think about it for a moment. “That does sound rather amusing and I believe I am up for the task.” She led Weiss back to their dorm room so the two could marathon the show. Both of them needed to make sure they knew exactly how Ruby was supposed to be acting the next day. Ruby carefully examined everything the girl did and tried to absorb all the information. Occasionally she would ask Weiss questions on why the girl acted like she did. “Weiss why is she so snooty?”

Weiss saw this as the perfect opportunity to educate Ruby even further. “You call it snooty but she’s just confident and proud. She knows that she is beautiful, smart, skilled, and rich so she is not afraid to flaunt it. I believe you can understand, you were so desperate to prove to me that you were skilled and competent when we were first partnered up. The difference is that she realizes that if people do not recognize her talents then it is their own ignorance. Make your superiority plain to see and only fools will not notice.” Ruby slowly nodded as Weiss’s words reverberated throughout her mind. Her eyes glued to the girl onscreen as she soaked it all in.

The next morning the two girls woke up at the same time. Ruby immediately greeted Weiss with a perfect curtsy. “Salutations Weiss, may I ask what we shall be doing today?” She was a bit nervous about keeping it all but she knew that everything she needed was in her mind.

Weiss smirked as she answered her teammate. “I think we are in need of a day of rest after the two hard days of training. So we shall spend our day relaxing as two ladies normally do.”

“That sounds exquisite. I am delighted to partake in refined activates with someone as sensible as you.” Ruby said with a haughty laugh that helped calm her nerves, though she noted it wasn’t done just right yet. She reminded herself to focus her energy into elegant actions to keep herself in line.

“Perfect, but before we go I wish to work on your hair a bit. Short hair isn’t befitting a lady, but I have just the thing. I had a special substance designed to grow hair in case mine got cut in combat.” Ruby gave Weiss her permission who promptly got to work. She rubbed in the substance and watched Ruby’s hair grown down to the base of her back. The top half was Ruby’s natural black while the bottom kept the red dye. Weiss thought for a moment before sneaking in some gel that turned that red color into a lovely white like her own. “I apologize Ruby, it seems to have reacted oddly with your hair.” She said while handing Ruby a mirror.

Ruby looked at her reflection admiring how much more elegant and mature the white color looked in her hair. “It is nothing to fret over, I vastly prefer it this way. I believe it is quite marvelous.” Ruby earnestly said as Weiss nodded. With her hair now long and luscious, the two girls headed off to the nearby city, Vale. When they arrived in the city they headed to their first destination which was a fancy boutique. “This is one of my favorite clothing stores Ruby. I think we can find you a lovely dress to wear.”

Ruby stopped and looked at her current outfit. “I concur; these rags are not very suited to a lady such as myself.” Both of them smirked, proud at how naturally it was coming to her. The two then entered the boutique. Ruby’s mouth was agape as she stared at the veritable sea of gorgeous gowns. She wasn’t even sure where to start or what to look for.

Luckily for her, Weiss noticed her indecision and beckoned to Ruby. “I think I found the perfect dress for you Ruby, come take a look.” Weiss lead Ruby through the boutique as Ruby looked around in awe at each dress that she saw. She was sure that each one cost more than her wardrobe combined. Soon Weiss pulled out the dress she found and displayed it to Ruby. “I think it was just meant for you. What do you think?”

Ruby was stunned silent for a moment before remembering not to break character. “It is quite simply divine. I would be honored to wear something so lovely.”

Weiss smirked as she could see the joy in Ruby's eyes. "Perfect, it's a splendid dress that deserves a suitable outfit to go with it. I will go pick out some delightful shoes to complete the look while you try it on." 

Weiss left as Ruby took a moment to really admire the dress. Feeling the soft silk shift in her hands and noting the incredible quality. It looked utterly beautiful and put anything she ever wore to shame. Feeling excited, Ruby headed to the dressing room. She quickly stripped out of her normal clothes and put on the dress. The dress was primarily a pristine white with some midnight black accents. Ruby was accustomed to wearing petticoats with her normal outfit but this dress made those look tame. Ruby could tell the dress had a built in corset which took a moment to adjust to. She did admire the way it improved her figure. The sleeves on the dress past the elbow billowed out. The dress had two massive bows adorned to it, one at the collar and the other tying a sash at the back of the waist. It was then that Weiss knocked and handed Ruby the heels and white stockings. With a smirk she put on the tall white heels. Ruby put one hand on her hip as she admired her reflection. She had never looked so good in her life and she never expected it to feel so good. Ruby thought that a fancy dress would be stuffy and uncomfortable to wear but she felt like her body was wrapped in a cloud. Ruby took a moment to practice walking in the heels before exiting the dressing room. She gave a more natural haughty chuckle as she gracefully posed for Weiss. "Stunning isn't it? I must say it is rather delightful to be out of those rags."

Weiss smirked, she couldn't be happier to finally see Ruby wearing something fancy. "It certainly suits you perfectly, Ruby. You look majestic in the right outfit. Now we have many more outfits to get for you. We still haven't got you higher quality undergarments more fitting for your outfit." Weiss looked at Ruby's bewildered face who briefly glanced in the direction of her wallet. "Ruby the both of us have more than enough money to indulge ourselves while hardly noticing the cost."

Ruby took a moment to remember that she was supposed to be pretending to be a rich girl. "O-of course, I am not some penny pinching peasant. Now we have a wardrobe to fill up." Ruby reminded herself to not make another slip up and further focused herself. The two continued checking out clothes starting with some lingerie matching her current outfit. Ruby picked out more dresses and heels that matched her current color scheme. She was amazed just how great it felt shopping this way. Now price tags weren’t something to worry about but just a bragging point. Ruby was enthralled with the thrill of feeling rich, she was curious to see just how incredible the luxurious lifestyle was. Just as they were about to move onto the next section, she noticed a gorgeous dress in red with white accents. "I would be ashamed to ignore something so beautiful.” Ruby collected the dress and some accessories to go along with it before heading to the cosmetics section.

Ruby mostly followed Weiss’s lead when picking out cosmetics. She didn’t know much about makeup since her sister Yang wasn’t really the type for it. The only cosmetic she bought that wasn’t copied from Weiss was a lovely rose scented perfume. Ruby fell in love with its elegant aroma instantly and Weiss seemed very pleased with it too. With that done, the two girls made a quick stop to the jewelry section and then left the boutique. “I think that went spectacularly. Ruby, is there anywhere you suggest going to next?”

Ruby put a hand on her hip and looked around til the sight of a salon caught her eye. She had never been to one before and it seemed like a good rich girl activity. “Well my clothes may be perfect but my hair and certainly my dirty skin could use some improvement. I don’t want ruffians mistaking me for one of them, so shall we visit the salon?” Weiss eagerly nodded and the two went to the upscale salon. Ruby and Weiss were promptly sat down as work on them began. It was a brief time til Ruby totally relaxed, indulging in how wonderful it all felt. She felt like she couldn’t get enough of being pampered like this. Weiss was telling her that she deserved this, which Ruby found herself agreeing with wholeheartedly. She could just feel her beauty radiating as her skin was cleansed and any imperfections just wiped away. Ruby vainly smirked as she gazed upon her nails which were now a glistening red.

Soon the two were finished and exited the salon. Weiss took a moment to appreciate just how much Ruby’s appearance had changed over the day. “You look quite lovely now, Ruby.”

“Naturally.” Ruby said, flipping her hair feeling proud of its luxurious new sheen. The next stop was getting some fine food and tea at a restaurant. Finally they finished off with going to a bookstore where Ruby got some books on fashion, cosmetics, and high society. With everything they needed done, the two students were heading back to the academy. Ruby had settled into a confident strut by this point, her movements extravagant yet elegant. She could tell that she was catching many people’s eyes which felt fantastic. Ruby let her newfound pride and confidence pour out, leaving bystanders star-struck. She smirked, thinking about how hard she used to try to impress people when it turned out to be such an easy task. What really caught her attention was when the two passed by some fellow Beacon students. Ruby could hear them whispering about her in awed tones. She basked in the glorious feeling of being praised; it furthered her growing sense of entitlement. “Ohohoho, I suppose it’s only natural that the riff-raff are drawn to my elegance and beauty.” Even the simple act of laughing haughtily sent addictive pleasure coursing through Ruby’s body. She was beginning to crave the comforts of high-society life, and the privileges of being a perfect and proper lady.

“Quite so, you have come very far after all.” Weiss softly smiled, she was confident that her plan had worked perfectly. The two eventually made it back to Beacon and the rest of the day passed by uneventfully. The two girls soon forgot about the game, neither thinking about how this wasn’t how Ruby always acted.

The next morning, Ruby found herself waking up even earlier than Weiss. She went to her closet and instinctively sought to grab one of her new lovely dresses. It was then that she saw her regular outfit and remembered that unlike yesterday, she didn’t need to play a character. Ruby was free to be how she normally was which left her feeling conflicted. With everything she had experienced lately, it was tough to figure out who was the real her. Ruby took note of all of her recent experiences and how those made her feel. Her eyes looked between her normal outfit and the final dress she had picked from yesterday. In the end the choice was easy for Ruby. She grabbed her old outfit and neatly folded it to be stored away. It had some sentimental value to her but it just didn’t suit a lady’s sensibilities

“Besides, white goes with red better than black.” Ruby swiftly gathered her outfit for the day and went to get changed. She started with a pair of lacy red panties and bra, made of much finer material than her normal undergarments. Then came the elaborate dress which was similar to the one she wore yesterday but with some added additions. This one had a multilayered skirt with each successive outer layer being shorter than the last. The inner and middle layers were white as opposed to the red outer layer and top. The inner layer had a frilled hem while the middle layer had a row of bows connected with ribbons. The corset part had a vertical row of white rose-shaped buttons and the white bows at the collar and waist were even bigger and more elaborate than on the previous dress. Ruby slipped on the red heels, white stockings, and elbow length white silk gloves. She then placed silver earrings on and a white rose necklace. Ruby took a moment to adjust her dress, the mass of petticoats swishing until everything was set and perfect.

With that done, she was ready to put what she had read yesterday to use. Ruby sat down at the vanity and began doing her makeup. Carefully and methodically applying creams and powders before coating her lips in pink lipgloss, Ruby smirked as she moved onto the last step, working on her hair. She started to expertly style it, the white parts of her hair becoming drill shaped curls. To top it off, Ruby placed a white bow on each side of her hair. With her look now completed, she admired the beautiful lady staring back at her. As expected her posture was prim and proper. Every inch of her was so beautiful, elegant, and perfect. Qualities that Ruby now deeply admired. Ruby knew that she deserved nothing less, imperfection was simply not something she could tolerate. “Yes, this is the true me. I have simply matured from a child into a young lady. Blossoming like a beautiful flower.”

Ruby Rose raised her hand to her cheek and poured her heart out into a haughty laugh. “Ohohohohohohohohohohoho! And rather splendidly if I say so myself.” The laugh pierced the air as she fully embraced her new snooty and perfectionist persona.

Ruby noticed Weiss began to wake up, amused that Yang and Blake could sleep through it. When Weiss laid eyes on the new Ruby, she gave a very proud smile. She had little doubts after yesterday but was still enthused to see her plan worked perfectly. “My, my, you are simply perfect now.”

“Ohohohoho. Naturally Weiss, though I do owe a great deal of thanks to you otherwise I would still be a shameful ruffian and ditz. Now I can devote myself to my training and studies so I can become a renowned huntress.”

“I am sure it will be a simple task for you now. What will you do with your old stuff?” Weiss asked curiously.

“The clothes will be packed away so I have room for more dresses. As for Crescent Rose, it’s a fine weapon but simply pales in comparison to my beautiful Blooming Rose.” Ruby proudly showed off her rapier. “Ohohohoho, I should probably replace the black paint with white though. Still a lady of my stature cannot settle for anything less than an elegant and worthy weapon.”

Weiss smiled and gently nodded her head. “You picked it a fine name for a weapon. Now what shall we do today?”

Ruby smugly smirked and let out another of her piercing laughs. “Ohohohoho. Simple, we shall start with some more shopping. Yesterday I still acted more like some frugal commoner and did not fully indulge my desires. Afterwards I have much training and studying to catch up on, everyone needs to see how perfect I am now. Besides as perfect as the two of us are, we still need to compensate for our two imperfect teammates.” Ruby began to open the door and turned back towards a stunned Weiss. “Please be mindful not to tarry for long my dear Weiss. If the common folk stare for too long they are likely to become drooling slobs. Ohohohohohohohoho!” Ruby left as her haughty laugh echoed through the halls.

Weiss was left slightly exasperated; she didn’t expect Ruby to end up so haughty and proud. Still she soon began to smirk once more. “Well she may still be loud and energetic but in the right ways I say. Ruby has improved in every way imaginable and that is what I set out to do. Now if only Blake and Yang would come to their senses sometime.” Weiss had a content expression as she went to join her new best friend.


End file.
